Background
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Dizzy has always been in the background, but when it comes to his feelings, will he take the chance? possibly one-shot.


**Background:**

**Its always been omar, omar always gets what he wants. Omar didnt even try, yet he still gets the girl. and dizzy? still always apart of the background.**

Everyone was backstage rejoycing about thier first concert, Dizzy was too, but one thing didn't seem right. Mok was gone, he saw him with his own eyes, fall into the star shapped hole.

Dizzy noticed how Angel clung onto Omar, laughing and kissing. He frowned, Omar never even tried. When Mok took her away in the big black blimp of his, Omar acted like he was ok, he wasnt but was the hard headed, cocky Omar going to admit that? no. then when it came to driving down to Nuke York, he never once spoke about her. He sang and played his guitar, slept, or would sit in silence as the trio drove to get thier pianist.

Even at the night club, when we looked, it seemed like he didnt look hard enough. Dizzy would catch Omar's eyes on another girl every now and then. debating. it made Dizzy sick, not to mention that when the concert was in the Ohmtown power plant, which was only a few miles away.(how did they even get back to Ohmtown? last he knew they were at Club666) he said no! that he was done with the rescue buisness, and he saw her and mok together.

Deep down in his heart, he KNEW Angel wasnt like that, she would never leave Omar for some creep. part of him wished she did. but not for Mok, no, for him.

yeah, he admitted it, he likes Angel. but who wouldnt? with her bright blue eyes, her lucious red lips, and her golden locks. and that voice, that beautiful voice. Everytime they played at bars, it was always Omar who sang. Back at Mylars, when she sang, it was perfect. her voice suit her name well, and thats just what she was. an angel.

Now, he frowned, putting his jacket back on. Omar got the girl, Omar, who never tried to get her, never showed that he cared, never even for one moment saw what he saw, got Angel. He felt his stomache twist and turn in jelousy. Omar didnt deserve her. then again, why would a girl like Angel, who shines brightly, never once letting herself fall into the category of damsel in distress, even think about being with him? all he was, was the drummer, who practicly forced Omar into going, drove for the first time in his life for Angel. (not to mention he was deathly afraid of cars and driving, since he lost his parents in a car accident) going to a club, being flashed, (he didnt mind that) and being tourted by the so called lovable rocker, Mok.

He pushed his glasses up a bit, sighed and started walking away. He turned back once, only once to see a girl he knew would never see the real Omar, intertwine her hand with his.

he felt his heart break slightly. Of course. He continued walking, and apart of him hoped that she would see this and call after him, ask him to stay, which he would try to protest to see how far she wanted him there.

Just to make sure, he walked slower than normal, but did it happen? this isnt a movie, so of course not, happy endings dont exist, and just like that he opened the back door to the exit.

He sighed, feeling the cool morning air brush past him. He stept outside, seeing the sun peak up from the powerplant, followed by a rainbow. He admired the beauty of it, and aloud he said "not as beautiful as Angel"

He then stopped and realized something, who was there when Angel was having boy trouble (before her and Omar started to like eachother) he was.

who was there, and was forced to listen to Mok with her, because he was her idol, her favorite man? he was.

who was drug to the over packed mall, to stand in line for hours just to get a Mok shirt, then go stand in line for a longer time just to get it signed by Mok? he was.

Who went with her, to be partally deaf from all the crazy fangirls at a Mok concert? he did. (it was HORRIBLE)

and what was Omar doing? blowing her off, because "Mok was stupid, and hes a creep and all he wants is sex" or "theres no way in hell will i go to the mall with you just to get a creepo to write on a shirt" or "no, im busy" or hell, even the silent treatment.

Dizzy felt the anger rise in him. No, no more backing down, no more being apart of the background, no more letting Angel be treated like, like...a toy. He took a deep breathe, and turned to the door, just as he opened it...

He saw Angel.

[End?]  
_

tell me what you think

should i continue?


End file.
